conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Regions (Newosweik)
Depending on who one asks, Newosweik has 6 or 7 continents, which more or less divide each region. Continents Nueva Tierra Called like that initially by a few explorers, this land has been inhabitated sparsely by humans for centuries before a great number of people appeared around t he year 0 AW, many of them of English, Spanish and Japanese backgrounds. Traces of Hindu, Brazillian, Indonesian and Romanian peoples have been found around the Bay of Shallow, but they seem to have been completely assimilated into the invading populations. Comparable to Europe in the sense that through history created large amounts of colonies and influenced greatly the cultures of the rest of Newosweik, Nueva Tierra's nations became the world's economic superpowers, but their influence is waning, and other regions of the world are competing with them. In weather, Nueva Tierra is divided roughly into 4 climate areas, a moderately warm and relatively dry climate encompasing the Bay of Shallow and the western peninsula where mostly grassland and sparse forests grow in addition to crops, drier and hotter climate south of this, a cool rainforest to the east occupying more than half the area of the continent, and a mountain climate area in the south and center of the continent, along the two mountain ranges. In terms of wildlife, Nueva Tierra is anomalous as an environment as there is a general lack of large animals. Consequently, it is often called 'Pigmy land' by many people from outside, even though this is seen as offensive.Imperialism of Nueva Tierra Northland Despite being located in the equator, this continent is called Northland' because sailors from the early years of exploration of Nueva Tierra had go travel north to reach this land. The reasons for the borrowing (sometimes directly through transliteration) of the name into the languages of Northland are unknown, but it is comparable to Asia being Ajia in Japanese back on Earth. Most of the nations originate in societies that emerged from people of origins as different as German, Chinese and Brazillian, with traces of people of Irish descent on the northern coasts. Some people call it Twin Peaks in reference to the near-identical mountain ranges that divide it into 3. Due to being located in the equator, rain falls over the entire continent and little seasonal variation of temperature is registered. Most of the continent's central basin is filled with tropical rainforests which are divided by the two mountain ranges from the northern and southern plains, where the climate is still quite humid except for the rainshadows immediately behind the mountains, where extremely parched land exists. The southern and northern plains are fertile but towards the western coasts become dangerous, as a tropical version of the bogs are interspersed and the land gradually becomes a marsh. Extensive fishing of amphibious creatures is found here. Biyál'láu The second continent discovered by the Nueva Tierra inhabitants, named The village next door in the extinct Chleno language, though several names, depe nding on the language, exist for this continent. The continent is divided into several kindgoms and states which were for a long period of time at war with each other. Most inhabitants are of Aztec origin (which might explain partially the dissapearance of their civilization back on Terra), along with people from unknown origin. Category:Newosweik Category:Regions